Sweet Dreams
by Starlight Enchantress
Summary: She lost everything &in one desperate attempt to regain her life she decides to follow her childhood dream and seak out a way to ME. She finds help and acheives her goal.This is her story...Better Summary Inside!New&Improved!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Meghan. In French now! Personne dans cette histoire appartiennes a moi sauffe Meghan. …lol!**

**Summary: Everything was perfect until that fateful night when she lost everything. But she is determined to live again and be happy only, not in this world. She wants to go to Middle Earth, a place she has dreamt of since she was a child and with help, she does. But what happens when her life is turned upside down by some very interesting people?**

**A/N: I have returned! Yay! I would like to thank Sabre Apricot for her previous reviews, as it was that reason I chose to re-write my story. Her advice was truly helpful and I could not have done this without it.**

**Chapter 1 –Sweet Dreams **

Her eyes open in alarm as an infants' scream fills her ears. She groans and rises, pulling at the soft, wine coloured sheets and blankets. She knows her husband is far too a heavy sleeper to hear the baby.

Her pale feet hit the soft, plush, grey carpet and she makes her way to the room that is next door to their own. She knows he can hear her because he stops crying as soon as she reaches the doorway; the silence is short lived as he starts to cry again, insulted that he is not being tended to.

Chuckling, she rolls her eyes and walks over to the large maple wood crib and glances downward into the soft teary blue eyes of her little boy. She brushes away some stray pieces of his soft, auburn hair; it's the same colour as her own hair. He is still whining but she smiles, she would rather hear his small whimpers and whining than dead silence.

"What's the matter sweetheart? It's not feeding time for a while yet. Are you uncomfortable?" She gently picks him up, lays the baby on her breast and shoulder and sways slightly to a calming motion. He merely woke up and wanted comfort, she has no problem obliging to his wishes.

He stops crying as she makes her way to the old pine rocking chair in the corner of the nursery. It matches so well against the soft pale blue of the walls and the entire room is softy lit by the light of the moon.

The chair was her grandmothers', a wonderful and strong woman who raised all of her siblings and then six of her own children. She had hoped such strength and some secrets to childcare could be passed down to her and this chair was a good start.

She sits down in it, feeling it creek under her weight. All of this is so surreal, like a dream. She begins to rock her sweet little boy whilst singing a tune to calm him to sleep.

_Dragon tales and the "water is wide"  
Pirate's sail and lost boys fly  
Fish bite moonbeams every night  
And I love you_

_Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams_

She knew her Mother and Nanny to sing this song often. It was not an old song but it was still ancient to her and always seemed to do the trick.

_The rocket racer's all tuckered out  
Superman's in pyjamas on the couch  
Goodnight moon, we'll find the mouse  
And I love you_

_Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams_

She watches him as she sings and smiles when his eyes begin to droop, he never could last long when this song was sung to him. The once blue pools now darken as pale, thin eyelids cover them. His rosy little cheeks relax and a small smile appears on his face, he was just so tiny and beautiful. She loves her little boy so, God has been so good to her, and she didn't deserve any of it. She looks outside at the moon and smiles. Still even with all of this, she wishes she could be somewhere else. Her gaze falls back down to her baby boy and she smiles again.

_God bless mommy and match box cars  
God bless dad and thanks for the stars  
God hears "Amen," wherever we are  
and I love you_

She rubs his chubby cheek gently as he finally falls into a peaceful slumber. She continues to hum as she makes her way back to the crib and gently places him back in and then covers him half way with the small, plush, red blanket. He stirs slightly but then calms.

_Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams_

She makes her way back to the room and catches stars twinkling outside, she smiles as her head hits the pillow. Strong, tanned arms wrap around her torso and she feels complete, she is young at 23 to be a wife and mother but no matter what, she loves her little boy and she loves her man, and everything is perfect for them.

* * *

Meghan Carter made her way out to the car, she knew she was going to be late for work again but she no one commented anymore when she was, they knew why. Everyday she went to see them at the cemetery; it was a daily ritual now since the accident six months before. She'd get up at six in the morning; get showered and dressed and then go to the cemetery nearby until about seven. She had to be at work by eight and it took about a forty-five minutes to get there.

It was still so hard for her to handle, but she knew it was her only choice to live. Her grief was still too fresh and it tore her heart out to think of them as anything but alive. It seemed like yesterday she was holding him in her arms rocking him. She missed Chris too, how he made her feel so special, the way he could make all her worries melt away with a single hug, the way he made love to her made her toes curl and her heart burst.

A single tear fell down her pale cheek as she drove off. How she wished she could be happy again…. even if it were only for a little while.

_God hears "Amen," wherever we are_

_Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams_

* * *

* * *

Ever since Meghan was a child she had been reading the infamous books "The Lord of the Rings". So it wasn't a surprise to her parents when their spirited little girl began to dream about going the imaginary world of Middle Earth. They smiled and chuckled when she would go on about living there among Elves and Hobbits, and that someday she would live there.

It wasn't until she was about sixteen that her parents, Carole and Brian Anderson, seemed to disapprove of her ongoing statements of, "It's real and I will go there someday." and "I can't wait until I go to Middle Earth, I'll get to see the Elves and Dwarves and the Hobbits!" They began to worry that perhaps their daughter was delusional and not in her right mind, for when they tried to tell her it was only a story and Middle Earth and its peoples did not really exist she would become extremely upset. Claiming that they had lied to her, she would refuse to speak to her parents for days.

Meghan soon realized that unless she kept her dreams a secret, she feared that she would be put into some sort of counselling. So she went on with her life for years, secretly believing that someday she would go to Middle Earth. Meghan went off to college and became a part of the Hotel/ Tourism industry, she traveled around the world for her company and that was how she met husband: Chris Carter. He was tall and semi muscular, with light brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She instantly fell in love with him.

They married a year after their first date and soon after had their first child, a little boy whom they named Kieron. They were happy and successful and even though she did not say it, she still dreamt of her Middle Earth. After Kieron was born that wish was pushed aside and remained that way. That is, until that horrible night.

* * *

Meghan was at home cooking dinner for her husband and one year old son. She looked out the kitchen window, it had frost around the edges and she noticed it was lightly snowing outside. She smiled; she loved winter.

She put the metal lid back on the pot that contained steamy, thick, homemade, chicken noodle soup and went to the small TV that sat on the counter. Meghan turned it on to the weather channel and listened for the predictions,

" _Not a good day to be out people. We have a snow storm warning for all surrounding areas and by the looks of it, this one will be a doozy!"_

Meghan looked outside again and realized how hard it suddenly started to snow, compared to the last time she had looked. Kieron and Chris were on their way back from a visit with Kieron's Aunt Lynda, they were driving in this horrible weather, but she wasn't too worried as it was only fifteen minutes away. It was then the phone rang, startling her from her thoughts. Meghan quickly wiped her hands on her blue jeans and back tank top then picked up the small, black cordless and answered,

"Hello?" she answered, more abruptly than intended.

"Good evening, is this Meghan Carter?" a stern but soothing voice spoke back to her. Meghan instantly knew this was no social call.

"Yes it is. How may I help you?" She felt her stomach drop, something was terribly wrong; she could feel it in her heart.

"My name is Jacob Smithers, I am a constable at the local Police department…" 'No!' She screamed in her mind.

"Miss I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but there has been a serious accident involving your son and husband." 'NO!' she screamed again this time she began to shake.

"It was a head on collision Mrs. Carter, I'm sorry neither of them survived."

"No…" she whispered, dropping the phone and then falling to her knees.

Her perfect, happy world had just been torn apart.

* * *

The funeral was harder than she could have ever imagined, but most of it went by as a blur. She remembered her parents, siblings and other relatives of hers and Chris were there, but that was all. Afterward Meghan lost her house and moved into a small apartment. Everything was in Chris's name and he had the only good paying job, so she didn't have the income to keep her original home with Chris. She was able to keep the car and for that, she was happy.

Six moths after the deaths of her husband and child, she had finally come out of her depression and remembered her lifelong dream, Middle Earth.

Meghan knew very well that Middle Earth did not exist now but she had always believed that it was a world of the past. It was not around anymore but it was in history and somehow it was hidden so well that scientists could not find anything to prove it had ever existed. Meghan had done a lot of research on the Internet and after many long months of looking Meghan found a woman capable of transporting people to different places in time, but only if they had a purpose there and had some part in the history of the place. Although Meghan couldn't imagine what purpose or place she had in Middle Earth and if this woman was genuine, she decided to go see this woman, Gabriel. Meghan had nothing to loose and even if this woman were a fake, the road trip would be nice; she needed to get away from this town, the memories and all the pain. If anyone asked when and if she came back, she would tell him or her that she had gone on a much needed road trip.

Taking a huge risk, Meghan quit her job, packed everything she would need in Middle Earth into two large backpacks, ex/ clothes, toiletries, a photo album and cook books (she loved cooking) and other things she wished to have or perhaps could fetch a price, loaded it all into her car (an old, blue Ford Mustang convertible) and drove to the address given on the site. To be honest she could have been driving into a trap that could mean death, but at that point, Meghan thought anything was better than her life now.

* * *

It had taken her near a week to get to the place stated on the site, it was well close to early morning when she arrived and she was tired and anxious, she hoped this was no fraud. All week she had parked her car, pulled up the top and slept in it. Meghan bought only necessities and nothing more and she stopped only when needed.

It was no longer very dark out but the stars still shone brightly and the air smelt fresh and clean. The sky was very clear and very colourful as the sun rose in the west. She got out of the car and looked up at the very large, old house. It was Victorian style, made of a wood she did not know and it was painted a deep forest green, or so she thought, her eyes were to tired to see straight and to tell for sure. Beautiful gardens filled with roses, tulips, posies, daisies and every other flower imaginable surrounded the house. This place was a vision of beauty!

"So you have finally come." Meghan jumped nearly a foot off the ground; she turned to come face to face with a beautiful woman. She was a few inches taller than herself and wore a long light blue robe, she had long blond hair, pale skin; like porcelain and clear grey eyes. Meghan felt a tug at her heart, as she thought of her husband and how much she missed him.

"I know your pain and I know why you have come to me." Her voice was soft and motherly, but also dangerous. Meghan almost considered getting back into her car and going home but something inside her told her to stay.

" I don't really think I have made the right choice. What I have read cannot possible be true. No one can transport people back into time."

Meghan went to leave when she felt a force halt her. She turned to face the woman who merely smiled at her, "Your hope is known to me, " said Gabriel, looking solemnly at Meghan. " I know of what troubles you and your coming to this place was not yet in vain as there may still be help for you. You walk in darkness and have travelled far to find a light to led you away, have you not?"

Meghan openly started at the woman in shock but still mustered some feeling as so she could nod.

"Do not let your heart be troubled, " she said and then smiled at the shock stricken woman. " Come now, tell me your wish and this day it shall be granted."

Meghan shed tears of happiness as she spoke, "Will you send me away? Away to a place that most believe is purely fictional, a figment of someone's imagination?"

Gabriel stared at her for a few moments, looking into Meghan's hazel eyes. It almost felt like she was reading her soul and mind. A soft wind blew around them sending scents of lavender, roses and other sweet smells about. Gabriel smiled, took Meghan's hand and nodded,

"You have a purpose in the land you speak of, what it is I do not know but I will grant what you ask of me Meghan. Your soul tells me you are worthy. This Middle Earth did truly exist once you know, many years ago before any of Earths people of today can remember. None can remember such a land nor can they think of such as anything more than a story. Only a select few believe, like you."

Meghan felt a little confused that the woman knew what she had been speaking of but she chose not contemplate too much on it and instead let absolute relief and joy wash over her. She will have happiness again, in a new world. Well kind of new…

* * *

Meghan took her two large packs out the car and followed Gabriel through a large gate at the side of the house. They walked silently through the garden until they came to a rather large pond. Its waters were clear blue and sparkling and roses and ivy vines surrounded it.

"This is beautiful." Meghan whispered out loud.

"This, at first glance would seem to most as a simple yard pond, but it is not. These are the Waters of Reflection. The process is very simple. Should 'They' feel you are worthy, when you enter the waters you will be transported to the place of your wishes."

Meghan looked at Gabriel in shock, " That's all?"

Gabriel smiled as though she had secret, " It is much more difficult than it seems, not all are accepted into the waters. And those who are rejected do not always re-emerge. But that is not a fear I have in my heart this day. Let us begin, time passes and soon the gates will close again until another phase."

Meghan nodded and hoisted the packs, one on her back the other off her shoulder. Gabriel instructed her to stand at the waters edge and close her eyes, so she did.

"Now picture the place you wish to go in detail. Like you are already there. When you have pictured it, lock the image in your mind and then speak these words, 'Im Meghan Carter, aníron bedi Arda. Han aníron na ce gauren.' "

Meghan did as she was told, she locked the image in her mind, focusing on Rohan; she loved that land the most. Then, with some difficulty she repeated the words.

"Now say them again as you walk into the waters, I bid you farewell Meghan, I hope 'They' accept you for your soul is great and I believe you will achieve getting what you want most. _Nan lû i agovaded vîn."_

Meghan slowly walked into the waters, while saying the words again. The water was cool and it strangely did not feel wet. It didn't make sense but who was she to question it? Within a half a minute she was up to her neck and began to panic. A voice told her to just keep going, so without doubt, she did.

"_Han aníron na ce gauren_" she was engulfed fully in the water now and suddenly she began to get very dizzy. What was happening?

A bright silver light shone down on her and for a moment she was very afraid and vulnerable. Everything around her was darker than a moonless night and she felt so very alone. It lasted for about a minute and then a feeling of welcome and acceptance washed over her, that was the last thing she could remember before she fell out of consciousness and into a peaceful blackness,

* * *

**_

* * *

_****_

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone I hope you like my new story, it will progress further and hopefully be a hit. I would just like to say that, although this story will never be truly acurate and not always beliveable i hope to get alot of reviews, be it or bad, of people enjoying my story and helping me grow along the way. This story, i hope, will be something to be proud of for a very long time. So please REVIEW! I would really appreciate your comments!_**


End file.
